Quiero empezar de nuevo
by cheshire-chan04
Summary: Ha renacido y quiere empezar desde cero, ha dejado de mentirse y va en busca de aquel que le pertence desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya no hay obstaculos en el camino excepto uno, Sif la esposa de su amado hermano Sip como leen es un Thor x Kid! Loki Ese niño me encanta es tan adorabe, pero como no lo va a ser si Loki es perfecto *O*


**Primera parte**

Loki siempre fue reconocido como alguien astuto y poderoso, alguien que podía significar una verdadera amenaza no solamente por sus extensos conocimientos en el ámbito de la magia, sino que el reconocido "lengua de plata" tenía la habilidad de engañar, hacer dudar a los demás, pero también de encantar. Conocía las debilidades y los más profundos deseos de aquellos que osaban ponerse en su camino. El es el Dios del Caos, el engaño y la mentira, es la representación de la oscuridad que todos intentan esconder y es también la representación de la elegancia, la destreza y la oscura sensualidad que encanta hasta el más fuerte de los hombres y de las mujeres hechizándolos con palabras vacías pero que bien sabe son palabras que pondrá a aquellos incautos a sus pies, no por nada es el mejor hechicero y no por nada es temido por los dioses a los que alguna vez considero su familia a pesar de que en su interior la presencia de algo mas oscuro le indicaba que el no encajaba ahí, sentimiento que se vio reforzado luego de la revelación de su verdadera naturaleza. Si Loki era todo lo que decían, era malvado, era astuto, manipulador, extremadamente inteligente y poderoso, pero también era alguien incomprendido y solitario cuyos sentimientos no tienen un punto medio, el puede amar con una pasión desmedida o puede odiar con un fervor enfermizo que se nutre de su inteligencia y que le permite crear los planes más elaborados para eliminar a quien le estorba, bueno no por nada es el Dios del Caos. Incluso ahora que es solo un niño.

Luego de su reencarnación, de que su hermano Thor lo encontrara en Midgard y le recordara su verdadero yo, el renacido Loki quería empezar desde cero. Sabía que su yo adulto hacia las cosas por algún motivo, siempre hacia las cosas de forma que le beneficiaria y esta no era la excepción, sin embargo el pequeño Loki volvía a esforzarse por ser aceptado aunque pareciera que todo no fuera más que un circulo vicioso.

Ikol estaba a su lado como siempre, aconsejándolo y reprochándole por su nueva "amabilidad", eran opuestos ¿qué más se podía esperar? Sin embargo, hay una cosa en la que se parecen y esa es el amor que le tienen a su hermano mayor. El antiguo Loki no lo admitiría, no como lo hacía a regañadientes cuando era niño, cuando las cosas estaban bien, cuando en el dia se le veía hacer alguna travesura a Thor y a sus inseparables amigos, quienes siempre terminaban molesto mientras veían como Thor corría persiguiendo a su hermanito, dejando que se alejara para luego alcanzarlo y arrojarlo juguetonamente al césped donde se besaban seguros de que nadie podría verles. Esos tiempos eran dolorosamente hermosos, la angustia de saber que su amor era prohibido era superada solo por el deseo de estar juntos y la excitación de saberse haciendo cosas en sitios donde cualquiera podría verles, era divertido y emocionante, pero muy doloroso. Si su "padre" Odin le hubiese dicho antes su verdadera identidad, si tan solo se hubiese detenido a pensar en el daño que les provocaba a sus hijos por hacerles pensar que aquel profundo amor que se tenían estaba prohibido, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Pero ya es muy tarde y como dicen "el arrepentimiento viene después", solo que para Odin, este nunca llego.

Uno nunca deja de amar, Loki se sabía un buen mentiroso, tan bueno que se mentía a sí mismo, eso lo veía cada vez que hablaba con Ikol, cada vez que su otro yo oculto en el cuerpo de aquella ave le repetía que jamás hubo amor, Loki veía en si mismo un dolor oculto bajo palabras de frio engaño. Solo que esta vez las cosas serian diferentes.

Lentamente Loki se levanto de su cama y comenzó a caminar descalzo, solo vestido con una prenda parecida a un camisón que le quedaba algo grande para su delicado cuerpo. Mientras recorría los pasillos del palacio se veía a sí mismo y a su hermano Thor cuando jugaban y corrían por aquellos amplios espacios, ¿será solo un sueño?, cuanto desearía que fuera real, aunque en su interior bien sabe que si lo es.

Pronto llega a una enorme puerta, iluminada solo por unas antorchas colocadas a ambos lados que les da un brillo antiguo e imponente, se siente tan pequeño cuando la ve, se le olvida por completo que está en el cuerpo de un niño. Indeciso si entrar o no, toma valor de su decisión, ¿quería empezar desde cero?, bueno primero tendría que dejar de mentirse a si mismo- aunque la mentira es parte de su naturaleza-, pero por una vez actuaria guiado por la verdad, una verdad que conoció en esos tiempos remotos y que estaba prohibida, ahora ya no tenía ese obstáculo, bueno si, era el hermano de Thor, pero era el hermano adoptivo de Thor, así que no hay problemas además a él le gustan las travesuras, ahora solo le quedaba otro obstáculo que superar, aunque sabía que sería sencillo.

Lentamente abrió las pesadas puertas, le tomo mucho esfuerzo debido a su pequeño cuerpo y a que en realidad lo físico nunca fue lo suyo, lo suyo estaba en su intelecto y en la magia, pero como no era el poderoso mago de antaño solo le quedaba entrar por los medios convencionales, usando la dichosa puerta. Una vez hubo entrado tuvo que poner gran parte de la fuerza que le quedaba para evitar que la "puertecita" se cerrara de golpe dejándolo agotado. -**Vaya manera más digna de entrar (pensaba). **Volteo su cuerpo y allí estaba, en una enorme cama con doseles se hallaba recostado su hermano y a su lado su "esposa", el segundo obstáculo a superar, Sif la guerrera, aquella mujer que siempre estuvo enamorada de su hermano.

Se acerco lentamente hacia su hermano y lo observo durante largo rato como este dormía. Una pequeña mano movió algunos mechones del rubio cabello que se pegaban al bello rostro de su hermano y acaricio su cara con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba, delineo sus labios sintiendo la respiración de su hermano en las yemas de sus dedos y lentamente se fue acercando. Cerró sus hermosos ojos, de aquel verde tan llamativo e incomparable rodeado de largas y negras pestañas y lenta y suavemente junto sus labios a los de su amado.

Thor sintió una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, tanto que hasta pensaba que solo había sido un sueño, una calidez que solo él podía entregarle. Sus labios se juntaron como las piezas de un rompecabezas que coincidían perfectamente, como si ese fuera su lugar natural, como si sus cuerpos hubiesen sido diseñados para encajar a la perfección. El beso se fue volviendo un poco más intenso y lentamente Thor fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules.


End file.
